Mr. Freeze (Sanders, Preminger, Wallach)
Mr. Freeze ist ein Erzschurke der seit einem tragischen Unfall dazu verdammt ist, einen speziellen Kälteanzug (in späteren Episoden zu einem Kältekragen umgewandelt) zu tragen, weil er nur noch bei Temperaturen weit unter Null Grad Celsius überleben kann. Vor der 1966 Batman Serie hieß er in den Batman Comics noch "Mr. Zero" und trug ein farbenfroheres Kostüm. Die Macher der Serie änderten seinen Namen in "Mr. Freeze" um und änderten sein Kostüm um, was dann auch in die Batman Comics übernommen wurde. Die tragische Hintergrundgeschichte um Mr. Freezes Frau Nora fehlt hier noch vollkommen, denn diese wurde erst in der Batman: The Animated Series eingeführt. Mr. Freeze ist hier ein sehr intelligenter und verschlagener Schurke, der seine skrupellosen Ziele sehr ehrgeizig verfolgt. thumb|left|George Sanders als Mr. Freeze Seine mächtigste Waffe ist seine Gefrierkanone, mit der Freeze seine Opfer einfrieren oder sonstige Objekte vereisen kann. Außerdem kann seine Kanone einen Laserstrahl abschießen. Seine Handlanger, die er "Frosties" nennt, tragen blaue Pullover und blaue Bommelmützen. Mr. Freeze wurde bei jedem seiner insgesamt drei Auftritte in der Serie von einem anderen Schauspieler verkörpert. Der britische Schauspieler George Sanders verlieh seinem Mr. Freeze einen deutschen Akzent und trug als Kostüm außerhalb seiner eisigen Zuflucht einen Panzeranzug mit runder Kopfhaube. Der Östereicher Otto Preminger (der sich in der deutschen Fassung der Serie übrigens selbst synchronisiert hat) brauchte seinen deutschen Akzent bzw. die deutsche Artikulation nicht spielen, ließ "seinen" Mr. Freeze jedoch sehr oft die Phrase "Wild" sagen. Eli Wallach spielte die Rolle letztendlich ohne besondere Charakteristika, trug aber Premingers Freeze Kostüm auf, ein komplett überarbeiteter grauer Anzug mit "Kältekragen" damit das Gesicht des Schauspielers nicht immer unter einer Haube verschwinden musste, zudem wurde das Gesicht weiß gefärbt. Wallach ließ sich zusätzlich auch die Haare färben. Biographie thumb|left|Otto Preminger als Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze beginnt in ganz Gotham City damit Diamanten (In Gaunersprache "Ice" genannt) zu stehlen. Gleichzeitig will er seine verhassten Feinde Batman und Robin demütigen, zu diesem Zweck lässt er einige seiner Männer als Batman Doppelgänger auflaufen, zusammen mit einigen Doppelgängern von sich selbst, um weiteres Chaos in der Stadt zu stiften. Batman und Robin vermuten das der eisige Verbrecher es auch auf einen wertvollen Diamanten aus dem Besitz der Prinzessin von Molina abgesehen hat. In der Hotelsuite der Prinzessin überraschen Batman und Robin den Verbrecher. Mr. Freeze friert die beiden jedoch mit seinem Eislaser ein. Im Gotham City Hospital versucht man Batman und Robin wieder aufzutauen. Wie durch ein Wunder können sie tatsächlich ins Leben zurückgeholt werden. Mr. Freeze hat unterdessen den Baseballspieler Diamante gekidnappt. Er will ihn gegen Batman eintauschen. Batman geht auf den Handel ein und auch Robin schleicht sich, in Sorge um Batman, heimlich in das Versteck von Mr. Freeze ein. Nachdem auch Robins Rettungsversuch von Freeze vereitelt wurde und der Schurke nun beide Helden in seiner Gewalt hat, enthüllt Freeze Batman das er sich am Verbrechensbekämpfer rächen will, da er Batman die Schuld an seinem tragischen Unfall, dem er ein Leben in der eisigen Kälte verdankt, gibt. Batman kann den Schurken letztendlich aber doch überwältigen und der verspätet eintreffenden Polizei übergeben. thumb|Mr. Freeze friert mit seiner Eiskanone Batman und Robin ein Mr. Freeze entführt als nächstes die Schönheitskönigin von Iceland. Und auch sein Plan Batman und Robin bei der Bevölkerung in Ungnade fallen zu lassen hält nach wie vor an. Er lässt Batman, nachdem Freeze das Büro von Commissioner Gordon eingefroren hat gerade als dieser Batman durch das Bat-Phone um Hilfe bitten wollte, einen grünen Eisblock voller Geldscheine zukommen. Wodurch der Eindruck bei der versammelten Presse entsteht das sich Batman hat von Freeze bestechen lassen. Freeze lässt seine beiden Handlanger als Batman und Robin verkleidet in Wayne Manor auftauchen, indem gerade ein Wohltätigkeitsball stattfindet den Freeze gerade überfällt. Die stümperhaft anzusehenden Versuche der falschen Superhelden sollen bei den Anwesenden abermals den Eindruck verstärken das Batman und Robin mit Mr. Freeze gemeinsame Sache machen. Batman und Robin machen sich auf die Suche nach dem Verbrecher. Als die beiden ihn in seinem Versteck aufspüren, sperrt er sie in einen riesigen Behälter, wo sie zu Fruchteis verarbeitet werden sollen. Batman und Robin befreien sich mit letzter Kraft aus der tödlichen Eismaschine. Mr. Freeze friert unterdessen das Wasserreservoir der Stadt ein, und stellt der Stadt eine Lösegeldforderung von 10 Milliarden Dollar für das freigeben des Wassers. Batman und Robin können den Gauner aber abermals aufstöbern und Ihn und seine Verbrecherbande letztendlich besiegen. thumb|Freeze wird von Batman gestellt Als nächstes plant Mr. Freeze teuflisches. Er entführt einen isländischen Wissenschaftler, der eine Formel für Instant-Eis entwickelt hat. Er droht, ganz Gotham City mit seiner daraus neu entwickelten Supereiskanone einzufrieren. Als ihm Batman und Robin auf die Spur kommen, sperrt er die beiden in eine Eismaschine. Wieder können sich Batman und Robin befreien doch Freeze bedroht Gotham noch immer mit seiner Eiskanone, und die Frist die er Gordon und dem Bürgermeister gab, um Ihm ein horrendes Lösegeld zukommen zu lassen verstreicht in Kürze. Damit Batman und Robin Freezes Versteck, das sich in einem U-Boot unter einem riesigen Eisberg im Hafen von Gotham befindet, nicht wieder entdecken zieht er mit einem Eismagneten große Eisberge an, die den Hafen blockieren. Batman lässt einen Seehund mit Peilsender aussetzen, um mit dessen Hilfe das Versteck des Bösewichts aufzuspüren. Der kühne Plan geht auf, Batman und Robin stürmen Freezes Versteck und besiegen Ihn und seine Verbrechergang ein weiteres mal. thumb|Mr. Freeze und seine Bande in Mr. Freezes U-Boot Aussehen thumb|left|Eli Wallach als Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze trägt bei seinem ersten Auftritt, bei dem er von George Sanders gespielt wird, einen wie einen Raumanzug aussehenden Anzug und hat ansonsten eine normale Hautfarbe so wie Haare. Bei seinem zweiten Auftritt indem er von Otto Preminger gespielt wird, trägt er einen weiß/grauen Anzug mit einer High Tech "Halskrause" die seine Körpertemperatur unter Null hält. Hier hat er buschige Rote Augenbrauen,eine Glatze und ein weißes Gesicht. Bei seinem dritten Auftritt verkörpert von Eli Wallach trägt er das gleiche Kostüm wie beim zweiten Auftritt nur hat Wallachs Freeze graue Haare und graue Augenbrauen, sowie nach wie vor ein weißes Gesicht. Bekannte Helfer * Chill (gespielt von Troy Melton) Mr. Freezes Handlanger * Nippy (gespielt von Guy Way) Mr. Freezes Handlanger * Moe (gespielt von Roy Sickner) Mr. Freezes Handlanger * Chill (gespielt von Kem Dibbs) Mr. Freezes Handlanger * Shivers (gespielt von Nicky Blair) Mr. Freezes Handlanger * Glacia Glaze (gespielt von Leslie Parrish) Mr. Freezes Assistentin und Eiskunstläuferin * Frosty (gespielt von H.M. Wynant) Mr. Freezes Handlanger * Chillblaine Mr. Freezes Handlanger Auftritte * Batman auf Eis * Grünes Eis * Spion im Eis Die drei Mr. Freezes MrFreezeGS2.jpg|George Sanders Otto freeze.jpg|Otto Preminger MFEW.jpg|Eli Wallach In anderen Medien thumb|Mr. Freeze in "Ein Fall für Batman" Ein Fall für Batman Mr. Freeze tritt in einigen Episoden der Zeichentrickserie "Ein Fall für Batman" auf, die direkt an die 1966 Batman Serie angelehnt ist. Auch der Charakter von Mr. Freeze ist in der Zeichentrickversion mit dem aus der Realserie identisch. Batman: The Animated Series Mr. Freeze gehört zu den Batman Schurken, die in der Zeichentrickserie aus den 90ern einige massive Neuerungen und Umgestaltungen der Figur und deren Ursprünge durchlaufen haben, die dann auch in die Batman Comics übernommen wurden. Batman: The Brave and The Bold thumb|Mr.Freeze in "Batman the Brave and the Bold" In der Serie "Batman: The Brave and The Bold" tritt Mr. Freeze in diversen Cameos sowohl als "Mr. Freeze" als auch als "Mr. Zero" (sein ursprüngliches Erscheinungsbild in den Comics) auf. Einen längeren Auftritt hat Mr. Freeze dann in der Episode "Bold Begins" in der er die Helden Green Arrow, Plastic Man und Aquaman in seiner Kühlkammer gefangen hält bis diese von Batman gerettet werden und zusammen Mr. Freeze und seine Handlanger ausschalten. Diese Version von Mr. Freeze ist Optisch dem "George Sanders Freeze" der 1966 Serie nachempfunden, hat zudem aber auch ein weißes Gesicht und benutzt Otto Premingers "Wild" Phrase. Galerie Freeze1.jpg Freeze4.jpg Freeze6.png Freeze7.jpg Freeze8.png Freeze9.jpg Kategorie:1960 Charaktere Kategorie:Mr. Freeze Zusammenfassung